Cold Hands, Warm Heart
by expelliarmus79
Summary: Severus marveled at his luck, though Miriam would surely remind him that their love was based on something more substantial than that. A short, light-hearted story for the Holidays. One-shot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters. Enjoy my short story of holiday fluff!

/-/-/-/

Cold Hands, Warm Heart

"Then you squish it like this. See?" Ian triumphantly held up a lumpy snowball nestled in his damp, red-mitten-clad hand. "Now you try."

Severus looked at Ian's snowball before he gazed at the blanket of white at his feet. He knelt down and scooped up a handful of snow. It felt heavy and wet. Severus pressed the snow together between his hands. As he began to mold the shape, the snow made a satisfying crunch as it pressed against his dragon hide gloves. "There. How does it look?" Severus asked Ian.

Ian folded his arms across his chest as he squinted at Severus' work. "That's good!" Ian encouraged. "Are you sure this is your first snowball?"

"Positive," Severus answered.

"Let's make more!" Ian exclaimed.

Severus and Ian began to make snowballs, unaware that Miriam watched them from a few yards away. This was their first Christmas with Will's family, and their first 'official' one as a couple. Before they left Hogwarts, Miriam wondered how Severus would handle being in France, surrounded by two boisterous boys hyped up on the magic of the holiday. She needn't have worried; the two easily managed to strike a balance between family time and spending time alone.

Miriam leaned against the trunk of a tree and smiled. Ian had amassed a decent pile of snowballs. Severus' pile was smaller, but not by much. Ian moved with the speed of youth while Severus' actions were deliberate and methodical. It was obvious that Severus took everything seriously, including his play. A devious smirk crossed Miriam's lips and she bent down quietly while she continued to watch the pair work.

"What are we going to do with our pile of snowballs?" Miriam heard Severus ask Ian.

"We're going to have a snowball fight!" Ian exclaimed as he continued to work.

Severus frowned. "What are the rules?"

Ian stopped making snowballs. "Well, Dad says not to hit someone in the face. We each need to find something to hide behind, then we throw snowballs at each other until we run out."

Severus was about to ask another question when something hard and wet smacked him square in the back. He whirled around just as Miriam lobbed another snowball at him; this time she hit him on the shoulder.

"Ian forgot to mention the element of surprise!" Miriam shouted playfully as she hit Ian with another snowball from her arsenal.

"Attack!" Ian yelled as he dove for his pile.

Severus grinned and grabbed one of his own snowballs. He took careful aim and scored a direct hit. "Got you!" Severus yelled at Miriam.

"Gah!" Miriam spluttered. "No fair, two against one!" Miriam scooped up more snowballs and began to throw them at Severus and Ian as her laughter resonated in the cold air.

Severus laughed as he flung snowballs at Miriam and Ian. He watched as Miriam moved about to make hitting her more difficult. Ian used up his last snowball and ran for cover. Severus meanwhile scooped up his last snowballs and began to advance on Miriam.

Miriam threw her snowballs as quickly as she could to keep Severus from gaining too much ground. She felt triumphant when he ran out of snowballs and she still had a couple left. To her surprise, Severus rushed towards her, scooped her up and tossed her over his shoulder. Her laughter turned to a high-pitched shriek as Severus' cold, wet hands wrapped around her leg and soaked the fabric of her dress.

"Severus!" Miriam cried out as she dangled upside-down over his shoulder. "Put me down! Your hands are like ice!"

Severus chuckled and sat Miriam upright, his hands settled gently on her waist. "Perhaps you should warm me up, then?" Severus replied. Miriam's bright eyes sparkled up at him from underneath her dark lashes and Severus couldn't help but smile down at her. Her hands tightened around his black scarf. Severus felt a gentle tug on the fabric as Miriam pulled him closer. Their lips met and Severus heard Miriam sigh softly as she leaned into his embrace.

As his lips moved over hers, Severus' hands drifted upwards. His gloved hands smoothed back her wild curls and molded themselves to the graceful curve of her neck. They had kissed like this many times before, but for Severus it never grew old. With Miriam, Severus found acceptance and love – something he never imagined in his life. She was his, just as he was hers, and together they were perfect in their imperfections.

They broke apart and Severus gazed down at Miriam's rosy cheeks. She hadn't opened her eyes yet, and Severus gently traced the curve of her face with his hand. Miriam had woven herself into his life completely, to the point where he couldn't imagine it without her. Severus marveled at his luck, though Miriam would surely remind him that their love was based on something more substantial than that. Their commitment to each other was a choice, and something neither took for granted.

Severus realized shortly after the start of term it was time he made an honest woman out of Miriam, as the Muggle saying went. Severus knew she deserved nothing less than everything, and that included his last name. He hoped to venture into the city for a ring after Christmas. Then, he would wait for the perfect time to ask her. Severus smiled widely; he found it amusing that Miriam was none the wiser to his plans.

The touch of Severus' hand sent shivers down Miriam's spine. When she opened her eyes, Mia found Severus smiling down at her. "What's so amusing?" she asked. "You look like the cat who swallowed the canary."

Severus chuckled and shook his head. "Nothing, really. Just woolgathering, and thinking how lucky I am."

Miriam smiled and brushed some flakes of snow from Severus' raven locks. Her arms wrapped around Severus' neck and he pulled her tight against him until their noses touched. "Are you warm enough?" Miriam asked Severus.

"I've been warmer," Severus replied smoothly.

Miriam grinned devilishly at Severus when an exasperated sigh filled the air. "You aren't going to start kissing again, are you?" asked Ian's tired little voice.

Miriam and Severus both glanced over at Ian and laughed at his put-out expression. "It's what adults do," Miriam said with a grin as Severus released her. "When you get older, you'll kiss girls too."

"Blech, no way!" Ian exclaimed as his nose wrinkled in disgust. "I'm not kissing any girls! Auntie M, can we go in? My toes are froze."

"Of course, go on. We'll be right behind you," Miriam told Ian as she slipped her hand around Severus' arm. They walked leisurely through the snow as Ian bounded ahead. "Would you like some help later with those cold hands of yours?" Miriam asked as she glanced at Severus.

Severus looked at Miriam. "You know what they say about cold hands, Mia." Miriam frowned and shook her head. "Cold hands, warm heart," Severus answered smugly.

Miriam stopped before the front door. "Only for me though, right?" she asked as she leaned closer to whisper in Severus' ear.

Severus held Miriam's gaze for a long, heated moment. At last, he smiled. Severus reached for the door, opened it, and placed his hand gently on Miriam's back to guide her through. "Only for you, love," Severus answered as the door shut behind them.

/-/-/-

A/N: Hello readers! I'm laid up with a nasty ear infection, so in the afternoon quiet I wrote this today. I hope you enjoy it! I don't know what it is about Christmas time, but it brings out my fluffy side :)


End file.
